


Three by Fifty

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: A series of three half drabbles about the antics of Jieqiong and her best friend Minghao.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Divided By Twenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347232) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks). 

_Bang bang bang_.

Minghao opened his door. “_What?_”

Jieqiong groaned. “The stupidest thing happened today,” she ranted as she entered and began pacing. 

Sighing, Minghao sat down and placed a pillow in his lap. Jieqiong lay down on the pillow.

He really should stop giving her these free therapy sessions. 


	2. Chapter 2

“_Ow!_” Jieqiong rubbed her head, then picked up the small bouncy ball that was responsible for her pain. She frowned at her so-called friend, who was also responsible for her pain.

“Can I have it back?” Minghao asked.

“Why do you even _have_ a bouncy ball?”

“Why _don’t _you?”

“Touché.”


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of “working on homework”—definitely _not _watching videos—Jieqiong yawned.

“Tired?” Minghao asked.

“Mmhm.” 

“I’ll grab a blanket.”

“’Kay.”

Jieqiong’s eyes flew back open when a blanket was forcefully wrapped around her body, head and all. “What are you _doing_?”

“You’re welcome.”

“Jerk.”

She was asleep within minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a very lovely friend <3


End file.
